


The One Where Stiles Wants Someone To Kiss Him At Midnight

by LittleRedbirdMcCall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because We All Know Exactly Which Scene I Was Thinking Of When I Wrote This, First Kiss, I just couldn't resist, Inspired by Friends (TV), M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Scott is a Good Friend, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedbirdMcCall/pseuds/LittleRedbirdMcCall
Summary: Stiles wants a New Year's Kiss, and Scott wants to Kiss him. And maybe also shut him up. It's simple. And completely inspired by that one scene in that one Friends episode





	The One Where Stiles Wants Someone To Kiss Him At Midnight

"We're literally a minute away from midnight and I have no one to kiss," Stiles says, waving a hand around as if to emphasize his point as he shakes his head. "Unbelievable. Yet another New Year where I'm one of the only people who isn't kissing someone. This is clearly the universe working against me or something."

Scott smiles, rolling his eyes at him, noticing that the majority of their friends give a similar response, all fondly exasperated. It's not exactly the first time he's complained about everyone else being in a relationship and having someone to kiss when the clock strikes midnight. 

"If you're so bothered by it, go find someone," Lydia says with a shrug.

It's almost as if she smirks when Jackson so obviously makes a show of wrapping an arm around her waist, even though every single person in the room knows that they only made an agreement to be each other's New Year's kiss because they couldn't be bothered finding anyone else. 

Stiles scoffs, once again waving his hand around, maybe a little more wildly this time. "Yeah, because I'm just going to walk up to someone and ask them if they want to kiss me at midnight. Because that wouldn't be completely and utterly humiliating and make me look like the saddest person in the universe." 

"Then don't," Allison says, and Scott has to bite his lip and hide his smile behind his glass at the look Stiles shoots her. Like she's insane. "This whole tradition of needing to kiss someone at midnight is a bit stupid, and it's not like it's a requirement." 

"Oh, yeah," Stiles nods slowly, his eyes narrowing, "and, uh — are you saying that as a person who doesn't have someone to kiss?" He raises his eyebrows and looks pointedly at Isaac, standing right next to her as she glances at him. "That's what I thought." 

"Hey, it's okay," Scott nudges his shoulder, "I don't have anyone either. And to be honest, I'm pretty sure at least ten other people in here don't. You're not the only one. Let's just—" 

A few people in the room start shouting, and Scott realizes why when he and the rest of them glance at the TV to notice the countdown's started. Ten seconds away from midnight. 

They all quickly join in and Scott smiles, glancing around at them all. He can't think of any other group of people he would want to be starting the New Year with at his side. 

His eyes meet Stiles' as everyone in the room — including the both of them — shout "three" and the sound of giggling, and laughing, and cheering is already filling the room. His stomach does something not unfamiliar but definitely unexpected as Stiles grins right back at him, apparently not caring as much about not really having anyone. 

Stiles nudges his shoulder as they reach two and Scott's heart jumps a beat, only for a second. Then the entire room erupts into full-blown cheering as it hits midnight and people grab the person standing next to them with bright smiles and kisses. 

Scott just continues to smile as he feels the happiness radiating off of all his friends as they join in, especially when Liam's eyes widen at Kira kissing his cheek. 

"Alright, somebody kiss me," Stiles says, looking around at all of the pack with raised eyebrows. Nobody moves, some just shooting him amused looks, and he scoffs. "Come on, somebody kiss me, it's midnight! Somebody kiss me!"  

"Alright, alright, alright!" Scott breaks, already moving in and using both his hands to pull Stiles' face closer, unable to take him repeating himself over and over again. 

The kiss lands and Stiles immediately shuts up, anything else he was about to say getting stuck somewhere in his throat and turning into a noise of surprise at Scott's lips on his. Scott will admit, it definitely makes him not want to pull away as quickly as he planned to. 

But he still does, sensing all of their friends staring at them. He can't afford to slip up any more than he already just has. He's got a pretty good feeling that just that quick kiss alone was enough to clue them all in.

"There," he says, but doesn't quite remove his hands from Stiles' face, just letting them slide down a little to his neck instead as his heartbeat picks up.

"That was..." Stiles' eyes are slightly too wide, his mouth opening and closing. "Wow. I, uh... wasn't expecting that. Sort of thought I was more likely to get punched by someone than actually be kissed, but... wow." His head tilts a little and any trace of surprise quickly starts to disappear, turning into a sort of happiness that has Scott grinning. "Could we... you know, maybe try that again? I just — I wasn't quite ready, so I didn't really get to — you know, that was... amazing, but I feel like with some warning, I could—" 

Scott's still grinning as he leans back in, managing to stop a second before kissing him again. This time, he doesn't pull away, and he's beyond glad when Stiles starts kissing back, his surprise barely lasting for a second. Stiles' hands are on his waist in a second and Scott can't help but at least smile a little into the kiss, listening to the jump in his heartbeat, feeling the mixture of emotions coming from Stiles underneath his hands on his neck. 

He's vaguely aware that their friends have stopped watching them by now, apparently deciding to let them have their moment as they go back to celebrating the New Year with everyone else in the room, the cheers still loud and almost deafening to the ones with heightened hearing. There's even the sound of fireworks being let off outside. 

The realization that he's actually kissing Stiles, and at midnight on New Year, finally hits him. That as well as how obviously happy Stiles is as he seems to realize it too. It all couldn't be more perfect, and Scott really can't think of any other way he would want to bring in the New Year. 


End file.
